


Chase’s Wake Up Call

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Switch!Chase, Switch!Jackie, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Chase is feeling off. He’s too bored to think of anything to do, too sad to do anything, and too tired to attempt anything. All he wants to do, is sleep all day.But Jackie, is not going to allow a gloomy Chase to walk around (more like sleep around) the house all day! Chase needs a wake up call! And Jackie knows just what to do!
Relationships: Chase Brody/Jackieboy Man
Kudos: 8





	Chase’s Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ticklefic Thursday! I hope you enjoy this fun idea! It was very fun to type!

Chase walked into the living room, slumped over with a blanket on his back. He walked up to the nearest couch, and collapsed onto it. Chase was in a weird funk. He was bored, tired and sad at the same time. He couldn’t think of anything to do, which made him sad. He considered going for a walk, but he was tired. He considered drinking some whiskey to get the sadness away, but the relief wouldn’t last. He needed a serious pick me up. 

He was laying on his stomach with his face smooshed into the cushions, and a blanket on his back. So, he didn’t realize that Jackie had flown above him, and noticed his funk. He flew himself down to Chase’s field of view. 

“You don’t look good buddy.” Jackie commented. 

“I’m not.” Chase mumbled in the cushions. Jackie went into a sitting position and floated down beside him. 

“What’s making you blue?” Jackie asked. 

“I don’t know.” Chase mumbled. Jackie lifted an eyebrow. 

“Well, something’s gotta be bringing you down.” Jackie stated. 

Chase mentally rolled his eyes and shifted his head. 

“Why don’t you go for a walk? You tend to go for walks whenever you feel gloomy.” Jackie suggested. 

“I’m tired.” Chase replied. 

Jackie lifted both eyebrows in surprise. This is one serious funk... “Do you want me to get you some ice cream? We have some in the freezer.” Jackie suggested. Chase thought about it, but shrugged his shoulders. At this point, he didn’t care. 

“Oh! What about some coffee?” Jackie suggested. 

Chase lifted an eyebrow. A coffee? At 2 o’clock in the afternoon? Why bother? All Chase felt like doing right now, was sleeping the day away. 

“I just wanna sleep.” Chase mumbled. Jackie’s face fell, but he shrugged it off. 

“Okay. Whatever you say. Have a good sleep.” Jackie replied, before flying away. 

A few hours later: 

Jackie came to check up on his tired friend. He looked at the couch, to see a sleeping Chase, but with the blanket knocked off him. He must’ve been kicking or moving in his sleep, to lose his blanket like that. He seemed so comfortable. He must’ve been beyond exhausted to be sleeping this long. But, Jackie decided that enough was enough. It was time for him to wake up. 

He flew overtop of the sleeping body, and thought of how he was gonna wake him up. He thought of just shaking him awake, but that would’ve been boring. He wanted something fun! He thought about using a pillow. That seemed like the better choice. He grabbed a decorative pillow that was nearby, and readied the pillow behind his back. But, just as he was about to throw it at the man, a tiny feather (probably from the pillow) came floating down in front of him. Jackie paused his plan and watched the feather float to the ground. When the tiny feather touched the hardwood floor, a lightbulb went off above his head. 

Placing the pillow back where it was, he quietly flew to the arts and crafts closet and opened the door. He looked around in the different bins and craft items, and came across a ziplock bag of multicoloured feathers from the dollar store. He grabbed a wide purple fluffy feather, and a narrow yellow stiff feather. Then, he put the bin back, and few over to the couch once again. He looked Chase up and down, to figure out where he wanted to try the feathers first. While looking down, he couldn’t help but notice that Chase’s feet were bare. That single sight had sparked some intense mischief inside of him. 

So, he flew to the end of the couch, and put away the purple feather. He lowered his feather to the sole of his left foot, and waited for the touchdown. When he felt the tip touch the sole, he quickly fluttered it back and forth. 

Chase pulled his foot away and paused his breathing for a second. Jackie pulled his feather back and covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. After a couple seconds of suspenseful waiting, Chase relaxed his feet and started breathing again. Jackie slowly uncovered his mouth and reached his feather back onto his foot. Once it touched, he fluttered it back and forth again. 

This time, Chase let out a squeak and pulled his feet back once again. Jackie looked up, and noticed Chase was trying to squeeze his eyes shut, and stop the little smile showing up on his lips. Growing more and more determined to wake him up, Jackie decided to go all out. He grabbed Chase’s foot, and fluttered the feather back and forth on his sole. 

Chase let out a high pitched squeal. “Hehehehey! Whahahahahat are yohohohou dohohohohohoing?” Chase asked through his laughter. 

“I’m waking you! Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead!” Jackie cooed, moving the feather to Chase’s inner arch. 

“GAHahahahahahaha! Wait! Plehehehease! Hahahahaha!” Chase yelled, kicking his free foot as he curled into a ball. 

“Please? Please what?” Jackie asked. 

“Tihihihihickle mehehehehehehe!” Chase pleaded. 

“Oooh! Please tickle me! Why, I’d LOVE to tickle you!” Jackie teased, dropping the feather and using his fingernails to tickle Chase’s feet more. 

“Wait, WHAT?! THAT’S NOT WHAT-HAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Chase screeched. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? That wasn’t what you meant?” Jackie asked. Chase shook his head hysterically. 

“No? No as in ‘No, that’s not what I meant’? Or no as in ‘No! That’s wrong’? Please be more specific.” Jackie asked curiously. 

“FORMER! THEHEHEHE FOHOHOHOHORMER!” Chase replied frantically. 

Jackie gasped. “Oooooh! I think I get it! You didn’t mean this much tickles...” Jackie started. Chase would’ve let out a sigh of relief if he wasn’t laughing right now. “You meant EVEN MORE TICKLES!” Jackie proclaimed. Chase’s eyes practically bounced right out of his skull. 

“JACKIE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!” Chase threatened. 

Jackie lifted his eyebrows in pure surprise. 

“Huh...And I was considering going easy on you...welp, that’s thrown out the window now. Get ready for the climax!” Jackie declared, wiggling his fingers teasily and flying upwards. Chase watched Jackie carefully, ready to strike when the moment hit. But suddenly, when Jackie dived his entire body down to attack, Chase yelped and curled into a cowardly ball.  
Chase’s eyes were shut, and his teeth were clenched. He was ready.

But...nothing happened. Realizing this, Chase opened one of the eyes, and saw a face full of Jackie with his hood. Jackie gave Chase a big smile, and dug his fingers into his stomach. 

“EEEEEKK! AAAhahahahahahaha!” Chase laughed, turning onto his back and swinging his arms every which way. Jackie stopped his fingers for a second, and dug his fingers into Chase’s hips next. 

“OH NOOOOOHOHOHOOHO! JAHAHAHAHAHACKIEEE!” Chase called through his intensified laughter. Suddenly, the tickling stopped, and some more tickling had started again: on his feet once more. Jackie had flown away, grabbed both feet and spidered them with tons of tickles. 

“For the love of gahahahahahahad! Too much! Tohohohohoo muhuhuhuhuch!” Chase warned through his bouncy laughter. 

Jackie kept on tickling a certain place on his body for a few seconds, before switching things up and trying a new spot. It was like Jackie was teleporting in and out from every angle he could, covering different areas of skin with tickles. With this new method of tickling, Chase’s laughter bounced from hard to soft, from cackles to giggles, from sudden squeals to unexpected snorts, and from normal pitched to high pitched. It was odd being able to hear all the sounds Chase’s voice could make. They were bits and pieces, but it was adorable! 

“What’s this? A ticklish neck? How unusual? Perhaps I could put my glorious facial hair to good use?” 

“Ooooh! I see some ticklish little ribsies! Let’s see: How many ribs are there in the human body? I could ask Henrik, but I’m afraid he’s busy! So, we’ll have to find out ourself!” 

“Is this what I think it is? You’ve seen it here folks! Mr. Brody here, has ticklish armpits! It would be a shame if someone were to expose such secretive information.” 

“Would you take a look at this belly button! So small! So deep!...and so ticklish! Aaaa coochy-coochy-coo! Aaaa coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo!......Aaaaaaaa coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo!” 

And the teasing! Dear god the teasing! It was killing Chase! 

Meanwhile, Jackie had took a mental note of the spot that made his favourite laugh: the titters, giggles and snorts. You’re probably wondering: what’s a titter? Well, it’s another word for a ‘short, half suppressed laugh’. That’s right people! Chase would let out suppressed laughs, snort in between, and burst into giggles! Who knew such an adorable laugh existed?! Certainly not Jackie. Jackie had come back to the feet for a bit, before trying out the back of his knee. This was the moment Jackie just about died from cuteness overload. It was like seeing a newborn puppy whimper for the first time! 

For the final spot, Jackie wanted to try out the back of the knee and get that adorable laugh one more time. Using the yellow feather, he fluttered it back and forth on the back of his knee. 

“Pffffff! *snort* Hehehehehehehe! Plehehehehehease! *Snort* I’m behehehegging yohohohou!” Chase pleaded, ground pounding the couch and shaking his head wildly. By now, Chase’s hair had gone messy, his hat was on the floor, and his shirt had remained risen up from Jackie’s tickle session on the belly button. 

“Okay, okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Jackie heartened, slowing his feather, placing it onto the couch’s arm chair and flying away from him to give him space. Chase laid on the couch in the fetal position, letting out the leftover giggles that were trapped in his lungs. His hair was messy and standing up in a few places, and he had a wobbly smile that wouldn’t go away no matter what he did. 

“You feeling better?” Jackie asked, floating closer. 

Chase turned to Jackie and smiled wider. “Yes, thank you. Though, I lost my hat.” Chase said, looking around the couch. 

Jackie looked down, and found the hat on the ground. He picked it up, dusted it off and reached it out for Chase. 

“Thanks...” Chase said, grabbing both the hat and his arm along with it. Confused, Jackie was gonna say something. But he ended up being interrupted by his own yelp, as Chase pulled his arm towards him and locked him into his arms. 

“Your turn!” Chase announced confidently, holding Jackie in his arms. 

“What?! I did this to wake you up! I’m already awake!” Jackie argued. 

“Good! That means you’re ready for this then!” Chase clarified, digging his fingers into Jackie’s bottom ribs. 

“BAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHAHAHAHAHASE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Jackie exploded,squirming back and forth like a mad man and throwing his head back against Chase’s shoulder. 

“My my my! What ticklish ribs you have! It would be a shame if a bad guy were to find out this secretive information.” Chase teased, smirking at his evil words. 

Jackie yelped at the threat. “NOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEASE DOHOHOHOHOHON’T! DON’T TEHEHEHELL THEHEHEHEM!” Jackie begged, squirming growing more and more frantic. 

“Oh don’t you worry, damsel in distress: I’ll keep your secret.” Chase replied, winking before digging his fingers into Jackie’s hips. 

Jackie let out an ear piercing squeal, and bursted out into high pitched giggles. 

“Goodness gracious! You’ve got some deep hips! I’d better dig a little deeper! zzzZZZZZZZZ! ZZZZZZZZZ! ZZZ! ZZZ! ZZZ! zzzzZZZZZZzzzz!” Chase teased, making electric drilling noises as he dug both fingers deeper and out of Jackie’s hips. 

“EEEEEEEEKK! COME OHOHOHOHON! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!” Jackie pleaded desperately as he squirmed wildly. 

“I’m almost done drilling! I just need to make the circles a little bigger! Alright?” Chase explained, before digging deeper and drawing circles with his fingers. 

Jackie threw his head back and gasped, before letting out an ear-piercing scream. “YAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHAHAHAHAHAHAHASE!” Jackie screamed. 

“Whaaaat? Is it too much? I thought a strong superhero like you could handle this?” Chase teased with an evil smirk. 

“I-I CAHAHAHAN! IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAN!” Jackie argued. 

“Oh! You CAN handle it? That’s great! Cause there’s a one more spot I want to try before I stop.” Chase replied, removing his fingers before picking him up bridal style. 

With Jackie safely secured in his arms, Chase lowered Jackie onto the couch and quickly grabbed his feet. 

“W-Wait! Not...my feet...please...I’ll go...insane...” Jackie begged through his breaths. Chase ignored him at first, focusing on removing the red socks off his feet. 

Chase glanced up at the man, and started to feel a bit bad. So, he decided to take pity on him. He looked around, and noticed the yellow feather from earlier, lying on the floor. He picked it up, and showed the superhero. 

“Look what I found?” Chase asked, spinning the feather in a mesmerizing manner. 

Jackie gulped, and felt his face darken into a darker shade of red. 

“Any last words?” Chase asked, lowering the feather closer and closer to the left foot. 

Jackie’s giggling got worse, the closer the feather came. Waiting for the touchdown was torture in and of itself, let alone the tickling that was gonna go with it. Jackie kept his mouth shut as he stared nervously at the feather.

“Well in that case, let’s get on with it!” Chase declared, fluttering the feather against Jackie’s soles.

Jackie let out an insane amount of titters and giggles. When Chase moved the feather to the inner arch, Jackie just about lost it! He threw his head back and let out long fits of cackles. Squirming wildly, he kicked his feet and practically eradicated the couch with his fists alone. Chase’s jaw dropped. Who knew a superhero could express such reckless behaviour? 

“Wow! Who knew a superhero could hold such aggression?” Chase teased. 

Jackie would’ve replied, but his laughter was stopping him! He couldn’t reply, he couldn’t push away, he couldn’t even tickle back! Chase was just out of reach! The only thing he could do, was laugh and laugh and laugh. And he...actually loved it! He loved being in this position! 

“Okay. How about these tiny toesies? Are they ticklish, by any chance?” Chase asked in a baby voice as he examined his toes up close. 

Jackie looked away from the man, his face a deep scarlet hue. 

Instead of asking again, he answered his own question by fluttering the feather under his toes. 

Jackie let out another squeal, and burst out into hysterical laughter. Jackie couldn’t take much more. But, he couldn’t tell him. So, he rolled towards the end of the couch, and allowed himself to fall off. In a single second, Chase’s smirk has slid off his face. He jumped over to help him. 

“You okay? I’m sorry if I took it too far.” Chase apologized guiltily. Jackie waved his hands and let a weak smile grow onto his lips. 

“It’s...okay...I just wanted you...to feel better...If that involves me...being tickled...as well...than I’ll allow it...” Jackie replied through shallow and quick breaths. 

Chase’s body lightened up. “Okay. Good. Thank you.” Chase said, hugging his sweaty friend. 

Jackie smirked and gave Chase’s ribs a little tickle. “No problem.” He replied. 

“Hehehehey! Nohohoho mohohohore!” Chase laughed, leaning his forehead against Jackie’s shoulder and lightly squirming back and forth. 

“Hmm...nah.” Jackie replied before digging his fingers into Chase’s armpits. 

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Chase exploded, throwing his head back happily. 

Jackie decided to take the upper hand on the tickle fight once more. 

“Do I have your permission to give you a raspberry?” Jackie asked. 

“Whahahahat?!” Chase replied through his laughter, confused and shocked at such a weird question

“Can I give you a raspberry?” Jackie asked. 

“We hahahahave no rahahahasbeheherries ihihin the house!” Chase exclaimed. Jackie rolled his eyes. 

“No! Not that kind of raspberry, silly! This kind of raspberry!” Jackie clarified, before blowing a big raspberry onto Chase’s neck. 

“AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOLY SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Chase screamed, completely unprepared for the strange sensation. 

Jackie gave him a break, to let him properly talk. As the man took control of his giggles once more, his eyes widened at a sudden realization. 

“I used to do that to my child all the time! I didn’t know it was called a raspberry!” Chase exclaimed. 

“Really?!” Jackie replied, surprised that such a person could do something without being educated by it...actually, never mind. People do things without knowing anything about it all the time! 

“Ya! Well, I guess an old man like me learns something new everyday...” Chase decided. Suddenly, Chase thought of something. “Wait a sec...how did you know what it was called?” Chase asked. 

“Oh my god...I’ve known about that silly form of torture since I was a kid myself. My parents were ruthless ticklers.” Jackie explained. 

Chase thought of an evil little thing to ask...  
“How would you feel about a blast to the past?” Chase asked. 

Jackie lifted one eyebrow. “How so?” Jackie asked. Before Jackie could properly think, Chase had wrapped his arms around him, bent down, lifted his shirt, and was taking in a big puff of air. 

“Oh GOD! NO, DON’T YOU-“ Jackie shouted, before feeling the rippling feeling of a raspberry against his belly button of all places. Jackie just about lost it. It had been so long since he felt the familiar tickly feeling! The last thing Jackie thought before going mad from laughter, was: 

I hope no one walks in and sees this...


End file.
